


Just Friends

by Mochimeow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Kim Namjoon | RM, Baby Boy Kim Namjoon | RM, Best Friends, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Boys Kissing, Caves, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Demigods, Drunk Kim Namjoon | RM, Drunk Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Flirty Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Kissing Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, Quests, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Soft Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimeow/pseuds/Mochimeow
Summary: Namgi are both demigods that are supposed to be enemies, but secretly they're best friends. They've fooled around a few times before and never really talked about how they feel about each other, but both kind of really want toThis was such a great prompt and I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it <3





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themarmalade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarmalade/gifts).

> To themarmalade- All of your prompts were so great, it took me a while to decide on one. I've never written something like this before but I've loved writing it so I really hope I gave this prompt justice. I hope you like it. <3
> 
> I hope everyone else who is reading this, likes it too <3

Namjoon liked Yoongi but he kept it a secret.

Yoongi liked Namjoon but he kept it a secret.

Secret. That’s what Namjoon’s and Yoongi’s love for each other had to be.

The two boys were supposed to be enemies. And to everyone they knew, that’s exactly what they were. Two boys constantly trying to beat each other in all of their quests. If Namjoon’s quest was to find a sacred object, Yoongi would rush off to find it first. And if Yoongi’s quest was to kill a monster, then guess who would come running in, swords at the ready. Namjoon. They did this to beat each other at their respective quests and totally not to run into each other and often share some sweet kisses. At least that’s what they told themselves as they lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling, wondering to themselves, whether or not they should admit their feelings for each other.

Namjoon and Yoongi hated pretending to be enemies. They adored each other and all they wanted was to spend all of their days together, writing music on the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing into the shore or watching movies together, both snuggled up in a soft blanket, with snacks galore and giant bottles of fizzy pop for them to share.

However, life can sometimes be a bitch. Namjoon and Yoongi were supposed to be enemies because of their bloodlines. Namjoon was the son of Zeus and Yoongi was the son of Poseidon. Since both of their fathers were enemies, it was expected of Namjoon and Yoongi to be enemies as well. It would have been shunned by fellow Gods and demigods for Namjoon and Yoongi to be friends. Yet, that was what they were. Best friends.

Namjoon remembered when he first met Yoongi. 5 years ago, an unfamiliar face was caught hiding behind a giant display of rocks, watching Namjoon’s every move. Namjoon had been assigned his first-ever quest, at only 13 years old. Most demigods were assigned their first quest at 16 years old, but since Namjoon was an exceptional case, having been the son of Zeus and having a set of powerful lightning powers of his own, the goddess, Athena, decided to give him his quest early. It was a fairly simple quest, travel into a set of caves nearby to retrieve a mysterious goblet. The goblet was golden, with tiny, crystal clear diamonds decorated around the top of it, making it shine brightly in the darkness. Luckily, this made it very easy for Namjoon to find. It was rumored that if a demigod drunk out of this goblet, then they would be granted immortality. However, this was only rumored.

13-year-old Namjoon had set off into the dark, damp, dingy caves, with only a flashlight to guide him through and a heavy backpack slung on his back, filled with supplies of fizzy pop and cookies, just in case, he got stuck in the caves, or more likely, got hungry and thirsty during his trip. It was cold and Namjoon hated the caves. He was scared. He began shaking as he walked. Despite the fact that he was so young, he hated being seen as weak and, even years later, he would never admit that he was scared to anyone on earth. Except for Yoongi.

Namjoon noticed a figure hiding behind a giant display of rocks, as he was getting close to the goblet. The figure was that of a child, not much older than him but it still terrified Namjoon. He turned around to face the rocks, goosebumps on his arms pricking up and, with a shaky voice, called out to the figure.

“I-I k-know you’re t-there. Behind the rocks. C-come out. I-I won’t hurt you.” Namjoon was so frightened that he felt tears well up in his chocolate brown eyes. 

The figure moved out slowly. It was a skinny boy around Namjoon’s age, with jet black hair and a snow-white face. He had a neutral expression on his face, which Namjoon found to be a little strange. He was completely terrified, and he knew that it showed on his face, yet this boy's face was completely blank. Did he know where he was? Who was he? Namjoon had to know.

“W-Who are y-you?” Namjoon stuttered, his voice cracking with fear as he spoke.

“Min Yoongi”, the other boy stated in a cold tone of voice.

“W-What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get the goblet.” Yoongi sighed and sat down on a small pile of rocks next to him. “Look, before you say anything, I don’t even want to be here. I would much rather be at home in bed. But I don’t have a choice in this.”

Namjoon gave Yoongi a worried look. He was forced. Maybe Yoongi was given the same quest as Namjoon by Athena or one of the other Gods? Maybe, just maybe, Yoongi was a demigod too.

“Forced?” Namjoon was puzzled by this. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you’ll believe me if I told you. You’ll think I’m crazy.” Yoongi gazed down at the ground with a sad expression on his face.

“Try me”, Namjoon exclaimed. He smiled at Yoongi, a warm smile, helping Yoongi to feel like he could trust him. He wanted Yoongi to feel less afraid. “Not much is crazy anymore, to me. Trust me on that, I know.”

Yoongi sighed again. There was no harm in telling him, right? Even if he did explode into a fit of giggles and cry out “You’re crazy. That’s so stupid. Do you think I would believe that? How stupid do you think I am?” Yoongi knew that the chances of seeing this boy again were slim.

“I’m a demigod. Son of Poseidon. I was sent on this quest by my dad. He wants the goblet to give us immortality. There are 4 of us who are children of Poseidon, God of the sea, myself and my three brothers, Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok.” He sighed again, a deep and sorrowful sigh.

“Because I’m the oldest, I’ve gotta do this shit. Uggh why can’t I be in a fucking normal family?”

Silence filled the caves. The dripping of water from the rocks became louder and louder.

Drip Drop. Drip Drop.

Namjoon stood there with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn’t quite believe what he had heard.

Yoongi was the same.

“And now you think I’m crazy. God damn it, today gets better and better, doesn’t it?” He scowled and Namjoon was beginning to panic. 

“No, no, no. I don’t think you’re crazy at all.” Namjoon wailed.

“The expression on your face says differently.”

“It’s not that, Min Yoongi.”

“Call me Yoongi”, Yoongi exclaimed bluntly.

“Ok, Yoongi. I’m surprised because I think we might be the same.”

“Ok, now I think you might be crazy,” Yoongi exclaimed.

“No, no, hear me out. You see, I’m the son of Zeus. I have lightning powers. Watch this”, Namjoon exclaimed as he pushed out his left hand and held it in place for several seconds, with Yoongi staring at him with a very unimpressed expression on his face. He obviously didn’t believe him, but several seconds later, a flash of lightning crashed down several meters away from them, making a huge crashing sound and causing many tiny pieces of rock to come shattering down from the top of the cave. Luckily it wasn’t enough to stop them from reaching the goblet and escaping the cave, but it was still one hell of a fright for Yoongi.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck was that”, Yoongi screamed, after all the rocks had crashed down to the ground.

“Told you I have lightning powers”, Namjoon grinned.

“No shit, son of Zeus.”

“I prefer my real name, Namjoon.”

“Fuck, you’re the son of Zeus. I can’t believe it”, Yoongi gasped.

“I can’t believe you’re the son of Poseidon either.”

Yoongi looked down at the ground sadly. “I guess this means that we can’t be friends. Which sucks because”, he took a deep breath.

“I think you’re kinda cute.”

Namjoon couldn’t contain the blush that formed on his face. He was cute? Somebody thought he was cute? He smiled at this.

“What do you mean we can’t be friends? What’s stopping us? You’re kinda cute, too. I want to get to know you better. Why can’t I?”

Yoongi sighed. “Zeus and Poseidon are supposed to be enemies. Which means that, as sons of Zeus and Poseidon, we have to be enemies. I don’t really like traditions but if we’re friends, everyone will look down on us. We may even get in trouble with the Gods for disobeying the natural order of things.”

“They’ll never know.” Namjoon spluttered.

“Namjoon, they’re Gods. They know everything.”

“Look, my dad is too busy fussing over my little brother Jimin, to give a crap about me.”

Yoongi chuckled to himself. “Didn’t know you swore, Mr. Golden Boy.”

Namjoon giggled. “How on earth do you know whether I swear or not, Mr. I hide behind rocks and stalk people?”

Yoongi snorted. He swore that he had never laughed this much in years. 

“Okay, fair.” 

“But seriously, Yoongi. We can just hide our friendship”. Namjoon exclaimed.

“I don’t know whether we should do that”, Yoongi said hesitantly.

“On the surface, we can be enemies but in secret, we can be friends. How about this. We contact each other whenever we’re given a mission and the other person tries to sabotage the mission.”

“Namjoon, I don’t want to sabotage your missions. I really like you”. Yoongi gazed at him with puppy dog eyes.

“No no, I don’t mean that. I mean, you pretend to sabotage my missions, but we end up seeing each other and hanging out, behind everyone’s backs. Think about it. Everyone will think that we hate each other enough to sneak into each other’s missions. They’ll never know the truth”, Namjoon exclaimed.

Yoongi smiled a cute little gummy smile that formed on his lips. “You know what, Namjoon. That could work. We could give it a try. I want us to be friends. You’re the first person who has made me laugh this much in several years. Everyone else I know is so boring. Talking to them is like watching paint dry for hours. But you’re different, Namjoon.”

Namjoon scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, a habit he displayed when he was nervous. “Thank you, Yoongi.”

“No problem, Namjoon”. Yoongi smiled cheekily. “Right, let’s go get the goblet so we can go home and let’s pretend that you defeated me and whatnot.”

“Are you sure Yoongi? You’ll be in trouble if you don’t have the goblet”

“Namjoon, I’m always in trouble. The only difference is that today, I’m getting myself into trouble because I like you.”

“I like you too, Yoongi”, Namjoon exclaimed.

And with that, the two set off to retrieve the goblet, the first of many quests which they shared together.

~2 Years Later~

Namjoon and Yoongi were both 15 years old. Throughout the years, Namjoon had grown very tall, a quality that Yoongi had always wanted for himself. Besides from growing tall and having his voice break, Namjoon hadn’t changed one bit. He was still the kind, smart and very clumsy boy that Yoongi had befriended. He also still had those cute dimples, which appeared whenever he smiled. Yoongi hadn’t noticed them on their first meeting because of how dark the caves were but spending two years with Namjoon as his best friend, he had come to notice the dimples as on of Namjoon’s special features. In fact, they made Namjoon even cuter.

Yoongi was still the same as ever, jet black hair, a short stature, a face as white as sugar and a sarcastic and moody exterior, however, Yoongi had the kindest heart, behind the non-caring act. Only Namjoon knew this.

The two were meant to be enemies but that did not stop Namjoon from sneaking into Yoongi’s house regularly to watch movies with him. Namjoon had a system of doing this. He would wait until the very early hours of the morning when it was still pitch-black outside, and everyone was asleep. He would bring along a rope and climb up to Yoongi’s bedroom window, on the top floor of the house, all whilst wearing a heavy backpack on his back, filled to the brim with their favorites, sweets, chocolates, and fizzy pop. 

Namjoon wasn’t stupid. He knew that climbing a rope into somebody’s house was risky. Although Yoongi knew the drill, nobody else did, so if he was caught by the neighbors, or even worse, Yoongi’s mum, then they would freak out and call the police, thinking that somebody was sneaking into the house to rob them or murder them and then that’s it. Game over for Kim Namjoon.

At this point, Namjoon was beginning to think that the Gods were on his side. Maybe that, or he was incredibly lucky. In 2 whole years, he had sneaked into Yoongi’s house, on multiple occasions and had never been caught. He couldn’t be more thankful for that. 

One night, several taps led Yoongi to his window, where he saw Namjoon there, clinging onto the rope. Yoongi smiled. He was so glad that he couldn’t sleep that night.

“Joonie”, he exclaimed, after he had unlocked the window to let Namjoon into the house, the younger almost falling in through the window. Almost. Yoongi managed to catch him in his arms. This was the first time in his life that Namjoon realized. Namjoon had a crush on Yoongi. And he had felt this way for a long time, but he never knew that it was a crush. He had always told himself that he had always seen Yoongi as a friend. A best friend, sure, but still a friend nonetheless. He had never even considered the possibility of him being in love with Yoongi until then.

“Are you ok, Joonie? You’re not hurt or anything?” Yoongi exclaimed with a worried look on his face. Namjoon couldn’t stop blushing. His face had turned a tomato color, his whole body was beginning to feel like it was heating up. Yoongi was so close. His soft skin was brushing against Namjoon’s arms causing goosebumps to prickle upon them. Namjoon was trying to restrain himself. 

‘I must not kiss him’, he thought to himself. ‘I must not kiss him.’

“Yeah I’m good thanks”, Namjoon stuttered. “Hey, uh, thanks for catching me, Yoongi. Y-you know how clumsy I am sometimes.” Namjoon was pretending to act as if Yoongi’s actions didn’t mean a lot to him when in reality, they meant everything to him, at that moment.

Yoongi chuckled and let go of Namjoon. “You bought sweets again, Joonie?” he questioned, whilst walking over to his bed and sitting down on it.

Namjoon didn’t want Yoongi to let go of him and, when he did, the younger felt the cold air hit his body, making him shiver a little. He wanted Yoongi to hug him, to keep him warm forever and to never let go.

“Umm, Joonie?” Yoongi asked. Namjoon was in a daze and hadn’t managed to hear Yoongi’s questions. He was staring at Yoongi and all he was thinking was just how perfect Yoongi was and just how kissable Yoongi was.

“S-sorry, Y-yoongi, I was daydreaming”, Namjoon mumbled, after Yoongi had snapped him out of his daydreams. 

“I could tell”, Yoongi giggled. “You were completely spaced out again. You space out a lot.” Yoongi leaned in closer and Namjoon’s heart started racing.

“So, what were you thinking of,” Yoongi smirked, and whispered in Namjoon’s ear, in a teasing way. 

“Were you thinking of me?”

‘Shit’, Namjoon began panicking but tried to remain as cool as possible on the outside. What if Yoongi knew already? What if Namjoon’s crush on Yoongi was obvious? Still, even on the rare chance that Yoongi didn’t know, Namjoon had to hide it. He had to create an excuse, even if the excuse was complete bullshit and unbelievable.

“Hell no, Yoongi”, Namjoon laughed, trying to act like the idea of kissing Yoongi was disgusting, even though it was like heaven for Namjoon. “Can I tell you something that I haven’t told anyone yet?”

“Sure, Joonie. You can trust me.” Yoongi exclaimed, with a soft smile.

“W-well”, Namjoon scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, out of nervousness. "T-there's this girl I really like a-and I don’t know w-what to do. I don’t know what she thinks of me.” He sighed.

“A-and I’ve never b-been in a relationship before and I don’t wanna mess this up.” Yoongi’s arm wrapped around Namjoon’s shoulder as he sat huddled on the bed with his head tucked in his arms and his arms placed on his knees.

Yoongi sighed. “Look, Namjoon. I’m not the best at relationships. I mean, look at me, I’ve never been in a proper relationship. I’ve just slept around a lot. I’ve never found anyone who I’ve truly liked but I really wish I had. So, I’m telling you what I would do if I liked someone.” He placed his fingers on Namjoon’s chin and turned it towards him.

“You need to tell her, Joonie.”

“But what if she turns me down”, Namjoon wailed.

“Then she turns you down. It’s not the end of the world. You’re cute. You’ll find someone else easily.” Namjoon blushed bright red at this revelation.

“But even so, I don’t know how relationships work. I don’t know how to kiss.”

“I can help you with that”, Yoongi interrupted.

Namjoon almost fell off the bed when he heard this. Was Yoongi serious? Was the boy he loved going to kiss him? Or was this all just a cruel joke to mess with Namjoon’s emotions.

“W-Wait, W-what?” Namjoon spluttered.

“It won’t mean anything Joon. Just a kissing lesson to help you not mess up when you end up kissing your girl. Kiss me for practice.” 

“Y-Yoongi, a-are you really ok with this?” Namjoon was over the moon about this but he felt as if he had to double-check with Yoongi. Just to make sure.

“Namjoon, why would I offer if I wasn’t ok with it.” He stared directly into Namjoon’s eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me now?”

Namjoon held his breath in anticipation. This felt like a dream come true. Namjoon had sworn that he had never nodded his head faster.

Yoongi leaned his head into Namjoon’s head, their lips almost touching. Namjoon could smell Yoongi’s cherry-flavored breath and the scent became stronger and stronger as Yoongi slowly moved in closer, not wanting to panic Namjoon by going too fast. The two began softly kissing, Yoongi’s lips slowly touching Namjoon’s. Namjoon closed his eyes. He was in a state of complete and utter bliss.

Yoongi began to slowly trace down Namjoon’s back with his hand. The pair of them had forgotten about where they were and what the time was. Any reminder of reality they had forgotten and instead, the two were completely and utterly lost in each other.

Yoongi began to get rougher with the kiss, getting so lost in the moment that he started attacking Namjoon with his lips, the younger letting out an involuntary whine at the contact. Namjoon’s lips tasted like strawberry and oh god, it was heavenly to Yoongi. The whole purpose of the kiss was to show Namjoon how to kiss, so he would be confident enough to kiss his crush but Yoongi completely forgot about the purpose. He needed to get this under control. He didn’t like Namjoon in that way.

Did he?

Later on, that day and whenever the kiss was mentioned in the future, Yoongi would giggle nervously and laugh it off saying that nothing was going on between them. “It was just a lesson to teach you how to kiss, no biggie. We’re still best friends.” This was what he would say to Namjoon but the younger had suspicions that this wasn’t the case.

Namjoon loved Yoongi. And by the way Yoongi was acting whenever the kiss was mentioned, Namjoon was pretty certain that Yoongi loved him back.

~2 Years Later~

Best friends. That was all they were, right? Nothing more, nothing less. And it was perfectly normal for your best friend to come knocking at your door at 2 am, drunk off his ass and then you ended up fucking him until the only thing he could say was your name, over and over again. Yep, totally normal. This was another lie that Yoongi told himself.

He never meant for this to happen. Earlier that day, Namjoon had called him to say that he passed one of his exams. Even though both of the boys were demigods, they went to school to blend in with the other teenagers and that meant that they had to do their end of year exams, not that it mattered too much for a boy with power over the sea and a boy with power over lightning. Still, demigods were not rare and so, Namjoon and Yoongi had to be extra careful. There were bound to be demigods in their school and one slip up could have caused Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s friendship to be exposed. 

They had a way of dealing with this though. Thank God for phones. Yoongi was a loner, who often sat in the music room, writing songs in his black leather notebook. Namjoon had friends, he was well-liked in his school but, whenever anyone’s back was turned, he would get his phone out of his pocket and send a sneaky text to Yoongi.

_Yoongi, wanna meet tonight?_

_Yoongi, you doing ok?_

_Yoongi, I tripped over a few minutes ago and my knee still hurts and it’s bleeding. Please give me lots of kisses later so it can heal_

Although the two of them would always call themselves ‘best friends’ and would deny anything else, the two were addicted to kissing each other. Whenever they would see each other, they would always end up kissing each other. They would tell each other it was just a best friend thing. Yoongi’s excuse was that Namjoon’s lips tasted so good that it was almost like a drug and that he couldn’t control himself, so it technically wasn’t his fault. Namjoon would giggle at this and then plunge at Yoongi’s lips causing Yoongi to let out a small whine.

It was just a friend thing.

Or maybe not?

The exam that Namjoon passed, which he told Yoongi about over the phone, was tremendously difficult. Namjoon had been stressing about it, months before the exam. Yoongi was beginning to get worried about Namjoon at one point. The boy would be hunched up in his chair for hours, staring at his laptop which was full of equations but not writing anything down. Just staring. For hours. Every day.

Yoongi couldn’t be more relieved, and happy for Namjoon when he heard that Namjoon had passed. But then Namjoon said something that made him stop in his tracks.

“Yoongi, I’m going out drinking tonight.”

There was a pause. Yoongi was trying to focus on what the hell he had just heard. This was very unlike Namjoon. Namjoon was the golden child. He's never gotten drunk, always tried his hardest at school, a role model for his siblings. Yoongi could never imagine Namjoon even setting foot in a bar, let alone drinking. Yoongi was the party animal, not Namjoon.

“Joonie, you’ve never gone out drinking before. I’m coming too. I don’t want you to do anything stupid.” Yoongi said, in a concerned tone of voice.

“Wow, rebel Min Yoongi is actually concerned about me doing something stupid,” Namjoon exclaimed in surprise.

Yoongi chucked. “I am your best friend, Namjoon. Besides,” he smirked, “I wouldn’t mind having a few drinks myself. But not too much. There needs to be at least one sober person tonight.”

“Kinda weird, it’s you.”

“Usually it’s not though”, Yoongi exclaimed cheekily.

“So, what time, Joonie.”

“Seven. Meet me by the Five Guys in town. I’ll take you to the pub. You can come back to mine tonight if you’re too drunk to drive home.”

“Which I probably will be.”

“Exactly. Besides, my mum and my younger brother Jimin have gone on holiday for the week, to the beach. I’m looking after Rapmon so I’m pretty much home alone. Jin comes in occasionally to steal food and then he leaves to go and visit his boyfriend. So, we don’t have to worry about my family finding out about our friendship.”

“What about my family, Joon?” Yoongi asked, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

“Just tell them that you’re staying around Woozi’s for the night. They know Woozi and they know that you two are friends, well lab partners sometimes but still, and they don’t have his or his parents’ numbers, which is perfect.” Namjoon exclaimed.

Silence took over the phone call for around 20 seconds, whilst Yoongi thought this over.

“Umm, Hello? Yoongi?”

“It could work”, Yoongi exclaimed. “I’ll meet you at seven.”

“Awesome,” Namjoon exclaimed with glee. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too.” 

Little did the two know that this event would change their relationship forever.

~Short Time Skip~

Later that evening, Namjoon and Yoongi were sat in the bar chatting. Namjoon would often end up in a fit of hysterical laughter for no reason and would repeatedly smash his fist on the table as he laughed. Yoongi was sat next to him, feeling a little embarrassed but if any of those losers who were staring at Namjoon were to come up to him, Yoongi would beat them up. He had no problem with getting into fights, especially to protect his best friend.

“Another beer”, Namjoon called out loudly, waving his arms around and Yoongi had to gently place them down.

“I think you’ve had enough.”

“Aww no, Yoonie. That’s not fair.” He whined as if a child wasn’t allowed a lollipop by their parents.

“Namjoon, you’re drunk. I think I need to take you back to yours.”

Namjoon, in his dazed state, grabbed onto Yoongi’s shirt tightly and hugged him tightly.

“Please stay with me, Yoonie.” He whined.

Yoongi smiled. “Of course, Joonie. I did say I would after all.” He got up out of his seat and offered a hand to the drunk Namjoon.

“Let’s go, Joonie.”

Luckily, Namjoon’s house was only a few minutes away from the pub, because Yoongi had to guide Namjoon home, the younger giggling as he stumbled, Yoongi holding his hand tightly. When he managed to get Namjoon inside the house, he went into the kitchen to get Namjoon a glass of water.

“Here, have this,” Yoongi said. “Hopefully, it’ll help you sober up a bit.” Yoongi gave Namjoon the water, which he drunk within seconds, and sat down on the sofa next to Namjoon.

“Jesus, you were thirsty”, Yoongi exclaimed but a gasp escapes his lips, literally seconds afterward.

Namjoon was snuggling up to Yoongi, his head resting on Yoongi’s crotch, his eyes staring up at Yoongi’s beautiful chocolate brown eyes. His fingers began to stroke down Yoongi’s back. Yoongi was beautiful and, in his drunk state, Namjoon’s instincts were taking over.

“Joonie, what are you doing?” Yoongi asked, concerned.

“Yoonie”, Namjoon whined.

“Yes, Namjoon.”

“Kiss me please.”

Yoongi was more than happy to oblige, especially when there was a cute whiny boy on his lap. God, whiney subs really got to Yoongi. It made him lose all of his self- control.

Yoongi plunged his lips onto Namjoon, stroking Namjoon’s golden blonde hair as they kissed. Namjoon’s eyes closed, completely lost in the moment. Yoongi was the only person who knew this but, despite his tough appearance, Namjoon loved being taken care of. He loved it when Yoongi stroked his hair, when Yoongi traced his hands down Namjoon’s back, making Namjoon feel loved. Although, he would never admit that this made him feel loved to anyone because after all, he and Yoongi were ‘just friends’.

The two stopped kissing for a moment and Namjoon nestled his head into Yoongi’s body, too drunk and needy to care what he was doing.

“Yoongi?” 

“Mmmhmm”, Yoongi hummed whilst nodding his head.

“Please touch me Yoonie.”

Yoongi froze. Surely there was no way he heard that right? Namjoon was too drunk to think clearly. Of course, he’d be more than happy to touch Namjoon, but he didn’t want Namjoon to wake up the next morning and hate him. Yoongi’s biggest fear was Namjoon leaving him. It was his worst nightmare that kept him up at night. He had to double-check with Namjoon.

“Namjoon”, he said softly. “You’re drunk. You’re not thinking clearly. Come on, I’ll take you up to bed.”

“No”, Namjoon pleaded and tugged on Yoongi’s sleeve to prevent him from leaving. “I want you, Yoongi. Please touch me.”

Yoongi looked at Namjoon with a concerned expression on his face.

“Joonie, I don’t want to hurt you later on.”

“You won’t”. Namjoon pleaded, getting more and more desperate with every second that went by. He gazed up at Yoongi with adorable puppy dog eyes and said, “I would trust you with my life, Yoongi.”

That was all Yoongi needed. He knew that even if Namjoon regretted what would happen, he would never leave him. Namjoon was genuine. Namjoon was trustworthy.

Namjoon was Yoongi's soulmate.

Yoongi slowly traced his fingers down Namjoon’s shirt, causing Namjoon’s breath to hitch in anticipation. When he got to the bottom of the shirt, he gently linked his fingers into it and leaned over to whisper into Namjoon’s ear.

“Want me to take it off?”

Namjoon had never nodded faster in his life, tongue darting around his lips, eyes lidded with lust as Yoongi took his shirt off. The cold air of the room came into contact with Namjoon’s skin. Namjoon squeaked at the unexpected contact which caused a chuckle out of Yoongi. The squeak was soon replaced by a whine though as Yoongi placed his mouth around Namjoon’s left nipple.

Yoongi gave tiny kitten licks to Namjoon’s nipples and Namjoon felt as if he was going to go crazy. It felt so good. He felt his dick twitch in his boxers at Yoongi’s tongue technology as Yoongi liked to call it.

“Y-Yoongi”, he moaned, without even thinking about it. The only thing he could think of at that moment was Yoongi and how good he was making him feel.

“Yoongi gently placed his lips off of Namjoon’s nipple and leaned his head in close to Namjoon’s. 

“You’re so pretty”, Yoongi exclaimed.

“Not as pretty as you.”

Yoongi smiled before planting slow butterfly kisses down Namjoon’s neck, whilst slowly bringing his hands down to pinch at both of his nipples, causing Namjoon’s jaw to drop in surprise and a loud moan to escape his lips.

“Y-Yoongi.”

Oh God, that boy was going to be the death of him, Yoongi thought to himself as he began to twist Namjoon’s nipples, the boy going crazy under his touch. He wanted to be gentle, even though it took all of his strength not to rip his clothes off, and fuck the boy hard, right there and then.

The contact felt amazing. But Namjoon wanted more. No, he needed more. His neglected cock was dripping with pre-come from inside his boxers. It was getting too much for him. 

“Y-Yoongi, p-please t-touch me”, Namjoon whined. His face went red with embarrassment. He had never known that he was this needy. He didn’t want Yoongi to think badly of him.

“But I’m touching you baby”, Yoongi huskily said into his ear.

“My c-cock. P-please touch me.” Namjoon hid his face in embarrassment behind his arm, which Yoongi gently moved.

“Aww, baby, no need to be embarrassed. I want to see your pretty face as I touch your pretty dick.” Yoongi said, before proceeding to trace his hands down to Namjoon’s trousers and take them off. The boxers underneath also came off as quick as a flash, leaving a completely naked Namjoon lying on the sofa, his cock dripping on his stomach.

“So pretty”, Yoongi whispered, as he leaned his right hand down to Namjoon’s dick and began stroking it, slowly at first but gradually going faster and faster, Namjoon’s whines of pleasure getting needier and needier. By the look of Namjoon, at that moment, with his fucked out face and those whines that he was letting out, which were irresistible to Yoongi, the older knew that Namjoon wouldn’t last long so he pumped his dick as hard and as fast as he could.

“Y-Yoongi” Namjoon moaned in pleasure and he came, his hot load exploding into Yoongi’s hand. Namjoon’s was trembling from the intensity of his high but that didn’t stop Yoongi, who continued pumping Namjoon’s overstimulated dick, the youngers hips bucking up under him.

After a while, Yoongi flipped Namjoon onto his back and starting slowly kneading his ass, relishing in the fact that he was able to fuck such a beautiful boy. Namjoon was in heaven but when the contact of Yoongi’s hands left his ass, Namjoon felt as if he was brought back to earth. He whined at the loss of contact.

“Y-Yoongi.”

Footsteps were heard going up the stairs and Namjoon sat up in confusion. Where was Yoongi? Why did he leave?

“Yoongi.” He called out. No answer.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and noticed a figure getting clearer and clearer.

It was Yoongi. And he was carrying a bottle of something which Namjoon didn’t know.

“Yoongi, where did you go?” Namjoon questioned.

“To grab the lube.” Yoongi pushed Namjoon back onto the sofa onto his back and leaned into his ear.

“So, I can fuck you”, he whispered. “Would you like that, baby? Would you like to be fucked?”

Namjoon swore he had never said yes faster in his life. Just imagining Yoongi fucking him, caused his dick to get hard again. Yoongi was making him feel so good. Namjoon heard the sound of the lube being poured onto Yoongi’s hand. He didn’t know what came over him, but he was suddenly overcome by a rush of fear. His ass clenched, and Yoongi, who had noticed this, tried to console him.

“Are you scared, baby?”

Namjoon could only nod.

“Baby, it’ll feel good. You don’t have to worry. You can trust me, Joonie.” 

As soon as he heard that, Namjoon started to relax. He could trust Yoongi.

Namjoon was awoken out of his thoughts by a finger in his ass, filled with a cold liquid. He squeaked at the cold contact but Yoongi told him to relax, told him that it was all going to be ok. Yoongi added a second finger and scissored Namjoon but it wasn’t until he added the third finger, and jabbed at his prostate, that Namjoon arched his head back and let out a loud desperate moan.

“Found it”, Yoongi smirked as he proceeded to jab at Namjoon’s prostate multiple times. It felt so good. It felt so god damn good that Namjoon felt like he was going to come, for the second time that day. He felt so full. He wished Yoongi could continue scissoring him forever. 

Yoongi took his fingers out of Namjoon’s ass, causing him to let out another whine at the loss of contact. Yoongi began to stroke Namjoon’s cheek, trying to make the younger feel as relaxed as possible. He knew that even though Namjoon was under the influence of alcohol and incredibly needy, he would still be scared.

“Baby, it’s gonna be ok. It won’t hurt. Do you trust me, Joonie?”

Namjoon nodded. “I trust you, Yoonie.”

That was all the confirmation that Yoongi needed. Namjoon could hear the sound of a belt unbuckling and trousers and boxers quickly being taken off. Yoongi slowly pushed his dick into Namjoon’s entrance and waited for him to adjust. Namjoon felt so full. It was as if Yoongi’s dick fitted perfectly inside him, like a piece of a jigsaw.

“Can I move now, Joonie?” Yoongi asked when he thought that Namjoon had adjusted.

“P-please”, Namjoon exclaimed, with a husky voice. “P-please, f-fuck me, Yoongi”.

Yoongi began to fuck him, slowly at first but the longer he fucked Namjoon, the harder and deeper he went and the needier Namjoon’s moans were getting. The slapping sound of skin on skin was beginning to fill the room. Until Yoongi hit Namjoon’s prostate and Namjoon was seeing stars.

“Y-Yoongi, R-right there”, he whined, his dick twitching rapidly, come leaking over his stomach, as Yoongi proceeded to abuse his prostate. Both of them were going crazy, fucking like two wild animals in heat.

As Yoongi fucked him, Namjoon felt far too overstimulated.

“Y-Yoongi”, he whined. “I’m g-gonna c-come.”

“Yeah”, Yoongi said, in a husky voice, he was very fucked out as well and felt like he was going to come at any moment. 

“Me too.”

Yoongi wanted Namjoon to come and he wanted him to feel it throughout his entire body. So, with his left hand, he began pumping Namjoon’s neglected cock as he continuously hit Namjoon’s prostate. Namjoon was going crazy.

Yoongi came first, groaning as he released his load into Namjoon’s ass and no more than five seconds after that happened, Namjoon came also, all over Yoongi’s hand. Not that Yoongi minded.

The two boys lay on the sofa, panting, the two of them processing what the hell just happened. But damn, did neither of them regret it. After a few minutes of the two trying to regain their breaths, Namjoon spoke.

“Yoongi, maybe it’s the alcohol that’s talking but that was fucking fantastic. You’re so great at fucking me.”

Yoongi giggled and held out his hand for Namjoon, which Namjoon took happily.

“Yeah, it was pretty incredible.” 

He smiled and stroked Namjoon’s hair.

“You know, we should do this again sometime”, Namjoon exclaimed.

“I’d love to Joonie. But I’m not sure if you’d want me to fuck you when you’re sober.”

Namjoon turned his head to face him and stared into his eyes, with a serious expression on his face.

“No, Yoongi. I’d still love it when I’m sober. You have to trust me on that.”

Yoongi smiled his cute gummy smile that made Namjoon’s heart melt. “Ok, we should make it a thing.”

“Definitely.”

~1 Year Later~

1 year had passed with Namjoon and Yoongi spending the year as best friends, who kiss and fuck on a regular basis. It turned out that even when Namjoon was sober, he enjoyed being fucked by Yoongi. It was definitely not because he liked Yoongi.

Yoongi liked Namjoon. No, he really liked Namjoon. He had been hiding it for a really long time and he was sick of it. He would often debate the scenario with himself. Yes, the reason why they had been hiding their ‘friendship’ was that they were supposed to be enemies but Yoongi would often wonder, why? Who gave a shit if anyone found out? If they were looked down on by the gods and demigods, well that was their problem. Yoongi was a legal adult. He didn’t have to listen to that shit. He could make his own decisions.

After many weeks of tossing and turning late at night, thinking about whether or not he should do this, Yoongi had decided on the best course of action.

He needed to confess his feelings to Namjoon. No matter what the cost.

He had called up Namjoon earlier that day and told him that he needed to speak to him about something important. Namjoon, of course, had agreed, so at this point, Yoongi was just waiting. Waiting for that fateful knock at the door. Waiting to admit his deepest darkest secret. His head was pounding, and he felt sick to his stomach. But no, despite how nervous he was feeling, he had to be brave. He couldn’t chicken out now. So, he took deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in order to calm his nerves.

It would be okay. It would be okay.

Knock knock. Yoongi was awoken out of his thoughts by a loud knocking sound. He knew it was Namjoon. His heart began to pound in his chest as he slowly edged up to the door and opened to see that perfect face smiling at him, his dimples prominent in the sunlight. The smile was soon replaced with a worried look though as Namjoon noticed just how visibly stressed his friend looked.

“Yoongi, are you ok”, Namjoon asked.

Yoongi tried to smile but it felt forced.

It felt fake.

“I’m ok, Joonie.” Yoongi was lying through his teeth and Namjoon knew it. But he knew better than to say that he knew. Yoongi was never one to open up about his emotions and Namjoon knew that.

After Yoongi had invited Namjoon into the house and the two went up to his room, Yoongi sat on the edge of his bed, nervously fiddling around his thumbs. He was sat up in a rigid position. He was obviously stressing about something but Namjoon didn’t ask what it was. Finally, after what seemed like forever for the two of them, Yoongi broke the silence that was taking over the room.

“Can we u-um talk”.

Namjoon began to feel a little uneasy. What was it that Yoongi was going to talk to him about? Did he do anything wrong? Namjoon faked a smile and went to sit next to Yoongi.

“Sure, Yoongi. What’s up?”

This was it, Yoongi thought to himself. He couldn’t mess this up.

“J-Joon”, he stuttered. “Y-You’re my best friend, right?”

“Of course I am, Yoongi.”

“And you won’t judge me if I confess something to you?”

Namjoon placed his fingers on Yoongi’s chin and swiveled it to face him.

“I promise you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi cleared his throat and then admitted it.

“J-Joonie, I k-know that we’ll be in trouble with the Gods but, I-I l-like you. I-I really like you. I always h-have, I’ve just been too afraid to tell you. I-I have feelings for you.” He tilted his head down in shame.

“I’m sorry”, Yoongi said in a sad tone of voice. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just…”

Yoongi was interrupted by Namjoon kissing him passionately. They kissed all the time but yet this kiss felt special to Yoongi. It almost felt as if Namjoon loved him back. The two pulled away, staring into each other’s eyes, both getting lost in them. Namjoon smiled at Yoongi.

“Yoongi, I really like you.”

Yoongi was shocked. “Y-You do?”

“Why would I always want to kiss you if I didn’t? I’ve always liked you Yoongi. I’ve just been scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

“I feel the same too. I really like you.”

“Yoongi?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes, Joonie.”

“Will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
